


Moonlight Knight

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [76]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ethics, F/M, Half-Vampires, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Middle Ages, Modern Era, Morality, Mortality, Vampire Heroes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: He always watches me under the moonlight. But why he never did so during the day, I’ll never know; but he saved me from my father. And so, ever since that day, he has always been my moonlight knight. (Yami X OC)..





	1. This is a vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts).



> Here’s a new Yu-Gi-Oh vampire story (which I was more than glad to post on here). It’s called [“Moonlight Knight”](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10634498/1/Moonlight-Knight), and it belongs to my friend [Rebekah Schmitz](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5604961/Rebekah-Schmitz) on Fanfiction.Net, who said I was more than welcome to do so).
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The story Moonlight Knight belongs to my friend on Fanfiction.Net. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins.. :)

When it comes to the monster known as the vampire, most people think they are myths or a bunch of monsters. Those people are not monsters; they’re just people who are completely different from the mortals (which is what the vampires call humans).

The only difference is that, unlike humans, the vampires can’t die; they’re all immortals. To us, living forever is a blessing; however, the vampires see it differently. To them, it’s a pain in the neck.

Another thing about the vampires is, all they do is watch us die while they live on. Some vampires can live to be thousands of years old, or maybe more. But I don’t know. Not all vampires are the same; I know for a fact that some of them are good (and also choose to feed on criminals, which I view to be a good thing), while others are bad. It’s kind of like how there are some people who are good, while others are bad. The bad vampires just lust for blood; any blood will do, but mostly a human’s blood is said to be the most delicious.

All the vampires look like regular humans, but they only go outside when it’s the night time; I never knew that until I met one. That person is the only reason why I know so much about them. It’s also the reason why I’m telling you this now instead of later. The high-skilled or the good ones look for specific people to be their mates or lovers.

All the vampires must have one, and the love they choose can be any age at all. Trust me, you’ll know if you’re one — because they’ll watch you endlessly until that day comes. The vampire won’t tell you at first, mostly because they want to make sure you’re the one (meaning you’re their mate).

If I was one of the vampire lovers — or even the king of all vampires — I’ll go with them. I should be careful what I say, but I won’t. At the moment, my life is a living pit of burning fire, and I just want it to go away.

The mate of the vampire actually has to be a human. I know — that can be weird (or cool, depending on how you look at it). For a vampire, a mate is someone who fills the other half of the heart. Besides if the vampire doesn’t get a mate, which is at least before they turn 18 — well, they die.

None of the vampires should live forever on their own, but with someone else, it’s completely different. Don’t ask me why a vampire would love a human when they eventually die. To be honest, I don’t know why. I actually know who the king is, and — well, I’ll tell you.

His name is Atem, but for some reason he likes to be called Yami, which means “dark” or “darkness” in Japanese. But I don’t think he’s dark. Have I met him? No — at least, I don’t think I have. I don’t know why, but I love it — the vampires, I mean.

This is actually my story of how a vampire saved me and was the king himself, and how I was his mate to be. The only thing I need to do is get away from my father; but I’ll tell you my back story later in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. My Past (Part 1): Dawn’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn tells of her past..

To tell all of you the truth, my life, believe it or not, was great when I was a little girl — namely, when my mother was still around. I was your normal 6-year-old living a happy life with all of my family — including my elder sister (whom I dislike).

If I had to pick a word to describe my elder sister (if anyone were to ask me), that word would be “perfect”. And I do mean that as in “perfectly evil” instead of the usual meaning of the word (which is “without any faults or flaws of any kind”). She is that kind of person, while I tend to be different — way different at that. I love all the things with the preternatural — the stuff that you just can’t see; I love it all. I’m actually the baby of the family, with two more sisters. The one I hate is the eldest one. I love the middle one; she is an angel from heaven, God bless her soul.

I don’t know what I would do if my middle sister was gone; she is the world to me. I forgot to tell you their names, and now is a good chance for me to do so. You see, my name is Dawn; next is Olivia (the middle sister), and finally, there’s Anzu (the picture perfect one). I will never talk about Anzu — only Olivia, or my parents.. but never her.

Olivia actually loves to chat with me about the preternatural, which, more importantly, means the vampires. I know little of them, so I told all that I know and she listened with both ears. She showed me how she was both open-minded and clear-headed — which are two things I like and appreciate about her.

Now, on to my parents. I’ll start with my father. As I said before, he didn’t always act like a drunk and other bad things I don’t want to mention. My father was a great man during this time; he loved all of us with all of his heart and soul.

This is (or was) actually the reason why Anzu didn’t like me. It was because I was my father’s favorite. Really, you ask? Well, yes. I was his favorite. My father spoiled me — so much so that I could get anything I wanted (and I mean **anything** ), to be precise. Of course, I made sure to say “thank you” whenever I was able to; after all, I didn’t want to be the “spoiled brat” who never said “thank you” or put the blame on someone else when they did something bad. Instead, I preferred to be what I call “spoiled sweet” (which I think is a good thing right there).

Basically, life was good.

Then comes the joy of my life, the person who brought me into this world — my mother. She was just like all mothers, who protect their children, worry about them and always have that special bond with them. And I was one of them. Don’t get me wrong; I was close to my father. However, I was really close to my mother.

She was the one that got me into the preternatural area, and that is the reason why I love it — especially the vampires. Back then, life was peaceful, and everything was going well until one day when Anzu came home.

At that time, Anzu was 18 years old and a senior in high school. One day, I heard the door open. I was expecting to see my father in the doorway, but that was not the case; my father was still at work. So, instead of him, it was my older sister, who had the face of an angel to most people (although I didn’t see her that way at all).

“Hey, loser. Where is Father?” the devil said to me.

“He’s still at work; you should know that,” I told her.

“Oh, I see. Well, I just wanted to make sure you remember, and it looks like you do. Is Mother home?” said Anzu.

“Of course she is; mom is always home. She doesn’t work,” I said.

“Yes, I know, freak,” said Anzu.

“Then why are you asking me all these questions?” I asked.

“Well, no reason. But, just so you know, I’m in charge of you and Olivia. So if you need me, I’ll be in the study,” Anzu told me.

She left and went to the study, and since it was already dark in there, I saw her light the candles in the alleyway of the door. Olivia and I were playing hide and seek; I like hide and seek, as it’s the best game ever. I feel like I’m the Queen of that game. I actually went into the study and I hit the table because it was still dark in there.

“Ouch!” I yelled.

“Hey, watch where you’re going, loser,” said Anzu.

“Sorry, sis. But most of the candles aren’t lit, and I know that’s not my fault. So I think that’s your fault.” I told her.

“You think so?” asked Anzu.

“Of course I do. You only lit two of the candles,” I told her.

“I’ll have you know that I don’t like that attitude of yours. I’m tired of it, and most of all, I’m tired of you, Dawn,” Anzu snapped.

She then slammed me against the table, causing one of the candles to fall on the floor. This made the carpet begin to burn. My mother finally came in and her eyes went wide; I was lying on the floor, and badly hurt. Of course, my mother knew who did this to me. And where is Anzu, you ask? Well, she fled out the window and into the street, never to be seen again.

My mother saw that a fire was starting; she tried the knob on the door, but it was too hot, so we were stuck. She called out to Olivia to get out of the house and go to the neighbors. I think Olivia took mom’s advice, because I heard the front door open.

So it was just me and my mom, and I started to cough because I couldn’t breathe. My mom covered my mouth with her hand, trying to keep me from dying of lack of oxygen. Then I heard the building started to fall apart and I got hit in the head, so I was out cold.

Even though I was out cold, I could hear her voice calling to me; that’s when I prepared myself again because I heard another piece started to fall. For some reason, though, I never felt the roof land on me, so I opened my eyes slightly to see my mom was holding it with her back.

It pained me to see this, but I knew for a fact my mother will get me out of here, whether she lives or not. I heard her wince from the pain, and I started to cry out because I barely saw anything and feared for my life.

“Don’t cry, my child; someone will come. I know for a fact that, if you’re a lover to one of the vampires, they won’t let you die — especially if you’re the lover of the king himself,” my mother told me.

“HELP, PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!” I yelled as loud as I could, because I wanted to get out of there. Then, all of a sudden, something took the roof that fell off of my mother.

I saw the figure; it was a young boy who looked to be about 7 years old; he had tri-colored hair and crimson colored eyes. He looked at my mom and then at me, and it looked like his heart was torn in two. I could barely see what he actually looked like; I only know the hair and the eyes.

Then I heard my mother saying something.

“Please, I know who you are. Don’t save me, just my daughter, please,” my mother said.

“Are you sure? I can save you both if I try,” he replied.

“I know that, and I am sure you can save my daughter. However, I’m far too gone to be saved. Here, my dear prince,” she said; before I knew it, I was put in the arms of the young boy and I was taken away, and before I closed my eyes, my house was gone.

Then I heard the boy say this:

_“Don’t worry, my love. Everything is all right; you’ll see her again someday. But for right now, you just rest. I’ll wait for when you’re 16 years of age. But until then, I must leave you.”_

Before I went to sleep and closed my eyes, I gave him a small ‘Thank you’. And then that’s when I awoke from my dream — the dream of my past and the meeting of the boy.

 _‘What did my mom say, my prince?’_ I ask myself.

I will know the answer soon, but right now, my life is back to a living pit of burning fire, as I prefer to call it. Why, you ask? Well, basically, it’s because my father blames me for the death of my mother. However, my sister Olivia knows the truth. She knows that it was Anzu who started the whole thing. But I still blame myself (even though I know it really wasn’t my fault at all). I will never feel at peace; I want someone to take this all away from me — like a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. My Past (Part 2): Yami’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami tells of his past.. :)

**Yami’s POV**

My ‘past’, you can say, was a pleasant one; it was a time of peace all throughout my life until now. I’m 17 years of age, and I haven’t gotten my lover yet. If you can’t tell what I am then something is wrong with you. No, I’m just kidding — you wouldn’t know what I was anyway.

I will tell you now. I’m a vampire but not just any vampire. No — I’m the king of vampires. I won’t tell what’s happening right now because I will worry about that later. However, I need you to know what had happened when I was 7 years old and was the prince at that time; so, let’s get started.

Like I said, I was 7 years old. My father was a vampire, as well as the king before me. At this time I wasn’t fully a vampire and because of this, I could go in the sunlight — which is said to be a vampire’s worst fear. I happen to be an only child, and I have no brothers or sisters; it’s just me.

However, I do have a cousin; his name (Ra bless his soul) is Seto. When it comes to describing him personality-wise, I won’t go in great detail because he changes almost every day with actions or emotion. Seto does have a brother (thus making him my cousin as well). His name is Mokuba. Let me tell you — Mokuba is way different from his older brother in personality. I won’t lie, but I love them both — besides my father, that is.

Oh, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. And I usually do that when I’m meeting new people such as yourselves, my friends. My name is Yami but I just call myself that; my real name is Atem. However, I like my nickname better — way better at that.

Now that that’s settled, I must tell you how we vampires know about which one is our lover for life.

“Atem, are you listening to me?” he said. I didn’t answer because I don’t answer to that name anymore.

“Yami, please,” he said.

“Oh, I’m sorry, father. What were you saying?” I said.

“I was telling you how to know who your lover is,” said my father.

“I didn’t hear you. Can you please repeat it?” I said.

“Of course I can. Could you pay attention this time, please?” my father asked.

“Yes,” I said.

“Yami, you’ll know if they’re your lover because you can hear them from miles — such as right now. So, all you have to do is listen,” said my father.

I closed my eyes and listened all around me; all the voices were male, except for one. It was a female voice, and it was saying “I love my life.” 

I opened my eyes, only to give my father a puzzled expression, because I still didn’t understand.

“Only you can hear the voice of your lover and also you’ll be drawn to her every time she really needs you. Also she’ll have the same things you have — you know, like her aura,” said my father.

Now an aura of each person was something I knew about. Just as no two snowflakes are different, so no two people are the same; they’re all different. So their auras are different as well. The aura reflects who they are. So the aura of my lover will be the same as me, and the color will be the same as well. My color is a red crimson, like my eyes.

“But remember — you can’t be with her until you’re a full-fledged vampire. That’s when you’re 16 years old,” said my father.

“I understand now. But how will I find her?” I asked.

“Just go out. Unlike those vampires who have to sleep all day and stay out of the sun, you can go in the sunlight. Only vampires can see the aura of humans, so you’ll know,” said my father.

I went outside my father’s manor — the one I was raised in — and decided to go and start looking. I walked down a row of houses in the town; then I heard something.

“HELP, PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!” I heard a female voice yell.

I immediately recognized the voice; it was the one I heard earlier. Now, however, it sounded terrified. Somehow, I had a hunch that this was the voice of my lover — my mate-to-be. With that, I went to where I was drawn to — a house that was burning and I could hear moaning from some of the rubble. I went to a certain place where the moaning was the loudest and removed a piece. Underneath it were two women. The tall one had an aura of sea blue, and the small one’s aura was red crimson (which was the same as mine).

I felt as though my heart was being torn in two; the reason for that was because not only was my love suffering, but my father’s best friend — who’s a half-vampire, by the way — was suffering as well.

“Please, help me. I know who you are. Don’t save me, just my daughter, please,” she said.

“Are you sure? I can save you both if I try,” I told her.

“I know that, and I am sure you can save my daughter. However, I’m far too gone to be saved. Here, my dear prince,” she replied. 

With that, she handed me her daughter — who I knew 100 percent, without a doubt, was my lover, my mate-to-be. 

I left the house, and the girl in my arms saw her house — the home she lived in for so long — perish to ashes. I can feel a change in her, so I did what I could; I told the girl some comfort words of truth.

“Don’t worry my love. Everything is all right; you’ll see her again someday. But for right now, you just rest. I’ll wait for when you’re 16 years of age. But until then, I must leave you,” I told her.

I felt her smile while laying her head against my chest. The last thing she told me before she went to sleep was ‘Thank you.’ 

My heart filled with happiness knowing I did something right for her and wasn’t judged by it.

Now, back to reality. I just look in the mirror and saw how horrible it was. But the next day will change everything, for I didn’t know that I would ever see my love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. Have I Met You Before?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn’s and Yami’s paths eventually cross one night..

**Dawn’s POV**

In all my life I don’t think I’ve felt like this before. My dear sister Olivia left to go to England while I’m stuck here in Japan. Why did she leave? It’s because she wanted to go home. And don’t get me wrong; I wanted to go too. But I said no.

“Why do you refuse? Don’t you want to go home?” Olivia asked me.

Olivia was in front of the new house we had bought and was about to go to the flight she has for England. Besides she was at an age where she was able to live on her own — but the reason why she stayed as long as she did was because of me. Olivia didn’t want me to be alone with my father, because when she’s gone, then I’ll face my father’s wrath.

I don’t know if I’ve said it before, but I might as well now. You see, I’m 16 years old; you wouldn’t know if I was a female before, but now you can. I’ve been made fun of because of it, but now? Not so much. 

I’m a woman now, and all the girls in my school are jealous of me. Also, it’s because of that very fact that there are a lot of human guys who want me for their own. Of course, I turn them down. 

Why, you ask? It’s because I love the boy who saved me with my mother. Human guys just can’t compare — at all.

I just turned to my 22-year-old sister and I just smiled.

“Olivia, you of all people should know I won’t leave; but I’ll remind you anyway. The reason why I’m staying is because I want to thank the boy who saved me in a proper way. Don’t worry yourself; I’ll be all right. I can handle my father just fine,” I told her.

“Ok. Well, you just be careful; I don’t want you running off like Anzu did,” said Olivia.

“I won’t. I’m not a coward like she is,” I said.

“You know, you’re becoming just like mom — so kind, generous, honest and loyal. I think that’s neat. And I have a hunch that whoever you marry, your husband is going to love you to pieces, especially when it comes to the — well, you know,” said Olivia.

“I do know. And I’m fully aware of the circumstances. There is no need to remind me,” I said, blushing a cherry red.

“Right, sorry,” said Olivia.

Finally, she gave me a hug and left, and I never saw her again. But as she left, I turned to my father and smiled the best I could. However, deep down inside, I was thinking along the lines of _“I hate that man now”_.

Actually since Anzu had been gone for so long I thought she was dead. However, I found out I was wrong when she came one day trying to get to my friend. I didn’t know until that day — so I’ll spare you the details.

So anyway, after she left, I went to my room because I knew my father didn’t want me in that same room, so I left. While I lay in the bed, I thought about what could happen now. I’m alone, and no one can protect me from him.

Finally time went by, and before I knew it, the sun had set and it was nighttime. I was beginning to get hungry and my father wouldn’t even feed me (among other things).

“I need to go out,” I whispered to myself. With that, I got up and went to my bedroom door. When I opened it, I was greeted with silence and darkness. It was still the Middle Ages in my family, so we used candles; ironically, I still have a phone. I didn’t need a candle, though, because my eyes can see easily in darkness. You could see the color too.

As I walk the halls and toward the door in the front, I could feel the presence of my father. I let it slide because I didn’t care. 

_That man doesn’t love me anymore — so he doesn’t care._

I opened the door slowly; then when I looked out, it was beautiful. From my perspective, the nighttime is the greatest time. And I know most people don’t think like me, but they should enjoy it at least. But, before I could even take a single step outside, I was turned around harshly by my dad.

“Now just where do you think **you’re** going, young lady?” he said.

“Uh, outside,” I said.

“Why? You know how I feel if you go out there,” he said.

“I know that, father. But I want to go outside. Please? Just this once,” I explained nicely.

He sighed. “OK, but be careful. And don’t talk to a vampire,” he said.

I then left the house and went to the store. The reason why my dad didn’t want me to go out was because he knew vampires were real and only come out at night. So as a result I wasn’t allowed to go out.

However, what my dad doesn’t know is that anyone can be a vampire; whether they’re good or bad didn’t matter to him, though. He doesn’t like them, period.

However, if I ever went outside, I had to be back by a certain time. If I don’t, then I get punished for it by getting hit and cut numerous times. The longer I don’t go home, the more punishment I get, and it’s never fun. So I ‘try’ to be on time — which never happens. I have too much fun over and over again, but this time I’m staying away.

As I walked the streets, people were chatting, partying or whatever. But at least they were up — that was for sure. I didn’t have any money with me, but I was going to see what I wanted to get for food. 

Finally I walked in the store; it wasn’t very big, but if you need something small, that store was where you would go.

I saw many of the kinds of food I wanted, among other things; I would’ve gotten some, except for the fact that I had no money with me. I looked at the time on my phone and it said 8:30 PM. 

_Wait a minute,_ I thought. _I only have a few minutes to get home, or I’m in big trouble._

I ran out of the place pretty fast, and when I turned one corner, I bumped into someone, sending me to the ground.

“Ouch,” I said in a whisper.

“Are you all right?” I heard a lovely voice say.

I looked up only to have my gaze be met with that of a man who looked to be my age or older. His hair was star shaped; the outer edge was red and his yellow bangs formed part of his face while the others went out. His eyes were a deep crimson, and he wore regular clothing but had leather pants. To put it simply, he was handsome.

“I’m okay,” I answered him.

“That’s good. Now up you go,” he said.

He then pulled me up and I saw him fully. However, I couldn’t help the blush that crept on my face. “I’m sorry about that,” I said.

“Oh, no worries,” he said. I forgot what I was doing, and I told him my name.

“I’ve forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Dawn Florence,” I said.

“Ah, I see. Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Dawn. I’m Yami Moto,” said Yami.

“Likewise,” I simply said.

I started to walk and talk with him. I felt so comfortable around him; I felt I could be myself, and so I did. However every time I would look at him, I can’t help but get that feeling that I’ve met him before — somewhere. Of course, that feeling, I’ve heard, is called “déja vu”.

“Yami, just a quick question. Have I met you before?” I asked.

“No, I don’t think so. I would definitely remember a beautiful face like yours,” Yami told me.

I blushed at the comment; then I realized I had to go home.

“I’m so sorry, Yami, but I must go home,” I said.

“It’s all right. I liked spending time with you, and it was fun. I suggest we do this again. How about we meet here the same time tomorrow near the store,” said Yami.

“Yeah; it’s a ‘date’,” I said.

Before leaving, I gave him a hug for the wonderful time. But what I didn’t know was that when I did that, he blushed, and then sent a loving smile in my direction. Finally, he then left.

* * *

To make a long story short, I was punished; that’s all I’ll say. However, I didn’t tell him what happened when I left the store, as I decided to keep that to myself. I will sneak out tomorrow, and I’ll see Yami again. He was a sweet man. I can’t wait; I’m so excited about this.

“Yami,” I softly said. And then, with Yami’s name on my lips, I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami tells of how his date with Dawn went..

**Yami’s POV**

The next morning, I woke up from pain on my arms and places that couldn’t be seen. I rose from my bed and looked at my arms and the other places; nothing was there. I could feel the pain, but then the memories of yesterday came to me.

After years of searching and waiting, I was finally able to find the girl who I saved all those years ago. The women who’s my mate (but doesn’t know it yet) is named Dawn.

From my perspective, “Dawn” is a beautiful name and it fits the woman who has it quite perfectly too. It was fate that we met — and here I thought I would never see her again. When she told me she had to leave, I didn’t want her to. That was why I told her to meet me near the store I always go to.

Then I remembered something important — a piece of advice that my father always told me: You can feel and hear your mate because you’re connected to them.

 _Dawn is hurt. But why?_ I wondered. Of course, I had a feeling I would know the answer soon enough. Since it was nighttime, I was able to go outside.

I got dressed into something nice and then went out the doors of my home. Whenever I leave my home, my cousins take care of it. Seto and Mokuba are my right hands. Then, there’s Mahado and his mate Isis, Shadi and his mate, and — last, but not least — my childhood friend Mana. These people are all my friends, and I don’t know what I would do without them.

All of these people have been my friends since as long as I can remember. Of course, that’s another past story of me. But right now, we need someone else.

When I saw the store, Dawn was already there, but what I saw made my face heat up. She was clothed in a beautiful light purple dress, and it only went above her knee by one inch. The straps were thin, and I thought it must be cold for her.

Being the gentleman I am, I took my jacket off and went to her. I put my jacket around her shoulders and relaxed. Dawn seemed tense before I went to her, but I think she knows who is here.

“Thank you, Yami. You didn’t have to do that, although I do appreciate the offer regardless,” she said.

“I wanted to. Besides, I don’t want you to get cold,” I said.

Dawn turned to me and smiled. “Thanks. Well, are you ready?”

“Yes, I am. Well, let’s go,” I said and I offered my arm to her in a gentleman-like manner. Smiling still, she took it gladly.

“Thank you,” said Dawn.

“You’re welcome,” I replied.

Finally we went out in the town and I wanted to learn everything about her. I had to have a better understanding of the woman who I was sure I would spend the rest of my life with. So, as we walked, I made sure to ask her questions.

“Dawn, do you go to school?” I asked.

“I do but I go during the night,” Dawn replied. “I go to cram school. People make it seem hard, but it really isn’t.

“Do you think so?” she asked after a moment.

“No, I don’t. Well, I didn’t know they offered school at night. Thanks for telling me that,” I said. She smiled, and this time she slipped her hand into mine; she treated it with a hint of casualness, like it wasn’t a big deal for her. I intertwined my fingers with hers and I was shocked; they went so perfectly together.

“How about friends? Do you have any friends?” I queried.

“No, I’m afraid I don’t have any friends,” said Dawn.

“Why?” I asked, now a little puzzled.

“Hmm.. well, I might as well be honest with you, Yami. I don’t have any friends because I believe in the preternatural — you know, vampires, to be precise,” she told me.

I was even more surprised at this.

Of course, Dawn took notice of that. “I know. You must think I’m weird too,” she said. She started to frown, and her eyes began to reflect with sadness.

“Oh, no. Actually, I love the preternatural myself — especially vampires,” I replied.

Dawn’s face then lit up with excitement, and her smile grew a bit bigger. She held my hand tighter and brought me to this really neat food joint. (Just so you know, despite what you may have heard or read about my kind, vampires can eat human food; it’s just only meat because of the blood inside.) I had a hunch that she was hungry, and my hunch was correct.

We went in, got our food and talked while we ate. She told me about her family, but when it came to her dad and elder sister, she stopped.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, becoming a little concerned.

“You see, Yami, I’ve been hiding something. And — well, I might as well show you.”

With that, Dawn showed me her arms, and my eyes widened at what I saw. _Where did those scars and bruises come from? I don’t remember seeing them when I saw her earlier._

“How did you get these?” I asked as I gently took her arms and looked straight in her eye.

“My father,” Dawn replied.

Somehow, Dawn had a hunch that I admired honesty, and I really did; I thought it to be a noble quality. So, she decided not to sugarcoat. Instead, she felt the truth would be better. With that, she told me her entire story. She explained of how her father would grab her and beat her, and also cut her with a knife. Each detail of this made my blood boil. With that, I went to her side of the table, and hugged her. Deep down, I made a promise — a vow — to save her.

“Come with me, Dawn. I’ll take you home — my home,” I said.

She thought that was a good idea; after all, she had a hunch that taking her back to her own house was just asking for trouble, mostly because of what she told me about her father. Since I paid for both me and her, I then got her out of the booth and carried her, bridal style. With that, I walked out and took her with me to my home.

“Dawn, I might as well tell you. You see, I’m…”

However, before I could finish, she decided to save me the trouble.

“A vampire? Yes, I know.”

“How do you know?” I queried. I was curious about how she found me out — and in what seemed to be a short amount of time on her part, too.

“Well, it was mostly because of your eyes. I also took notice of your fangs. They’re well-hidden, but I know better,” she said.

“You’re a smart girl, Dawn. Then you should know that I met you before,” I told her.

She nodded her head and thanked me again. Then Dawn held me tighter and begged for her to be set free from her father’s grasp. I decided I would do just that. However, I also decided to wait until tomorrow for that. For now, I would comfort my love.

“I will set you free, my love.” I then walked in my home and walked to my room. I carefully laid her down on my bed, gently. I put the covers on her and told her to sleep, which she did.

I was busy planning on killing her father. However, I would do simply by draining him of his blood.

With that I left and went to her home. By killing her father, I would bring Dawn — my love — the freedom I know she deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
